


Keeping Resolutions

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: New Year's 2018/19 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, New Years, Romantic Fluff, Smexy, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite





	Keeping Resolutions

* * *

“New Years? What an inane, trivial, useless holiday. It is simply another night you humans have set aside as an excuse to party.”

Melly blinked at Loki, his comment pulling her from the book she’d been reading, a gift from a certain God of Mischief for Yule. Loki refused to call it Christmas, stating it was a holiday stolen by the Christian faith so long ago from people who had once worshiped him. He would not dishonour the memories of those people by calling it what it wasn’t.

Theology wasn’t something Melly ever wanted to debate with the silver-tongued devil, so she ignored his rants and hummed soothing agreeable sounds, but New Years was different. It wasn’t some stolen tradition, and though its origins were lost on her - something to Google later - she knew what it meant for today and stuck her bookmark in the pages.

“Just because you don’t understand it doesn’t mean it’s foolish, Loki.”

He cast her a glance, and she realized the comment had been made to engage her in conversation. He was bored and looking for company. Willing to be said companion, she set her book on the side table and patted the couch.

“I’m not a child,” he grumbled but came and sat, so their knees brushed.

She ignored his remark and continued on. “You may think it’s nothing but a big party, and for some people that’s all it is, but some of us see it as hope for a new beginning. It’s a way to seek self-improvement. To better both us and the world around us. It’s renewed hope for the future.” He blinked at her. “Consider it a do-over — a way to reset your life. Sure last year you tried to take over the world and took out half of New York doing so, but now we know the Chitauri were using the sceptre to control you. You no more wanted to be involved in that business than Clint did.”

He looked down and away, the shame of that event still weighing heavily upon him. “One cannot 'reset' their life. What occurred in the past stays with you through the future.”

“Yes, it does, but that doesn’t mean you can’t start fresh. A new year allows a new outlook. Make the changes necessary in your life to become that which you most desire. If you wish to make amends, do so. If you want to fix things, try. Make your resolutions and keep them.”

“Resolutions?”

“A list, usually written, of goals you want to accomplish throughout the year. They can be as simple as starting an exercise program, or as complex as you want. But make your list and stick to it. Some people fail, but usually, it’s because they had lofty, unachievable goals. I try and set small ones like run five miles with Sam or learn to bake muffins with Nat. Things I can achieve. Then, at the end of next year, I can pull out my list and feel a sense of accomplishment.”

He seemed to think about it for a moment before scoffing and getting to his feet. “I still think it’s nothing but an excuse to act like imbeciles while you dance the night away. Thank the Norns there is alcohol to ease the trivialities of your human festivities.”

Melly sighed and pushed to her feet, collecting her book as she went. “Think whatever you want, Loki.” She patted his chest as she went by. “I won’t come looking for you for my New Year’s kiss. I’d hate to bore you with my human foibles.”

***

Loki frowned as she walked away. “Kiss? What kiss?” He would like a kiss from the magical Miss Melly.

Melisandre was the descendant of a sphinx, strangely enough, and though only her eyes betrayed her heritage, her magic gave her the ability to see all magic, past and present, those used by a person and on a person, and either neutralize or enhance their power. It was she who’d initially been called in to ascertain his state of mind when he’d failed to succeed on the Chitauri’s behalf. It was she who’d called him back from the brink of insanity. It was she whose tear-stained face he’d first beheld when the magic of the sceptre’s grasp had finally broken.

Since then, the untrusting Avengers had kept her around just in case Loki got up to any mischief. He hadn’t and only used his magic when a mission required it. Otherwise, he fought with staff, dagger, and sword, relying on physical prowess now rather than magic. His magic felt tainted, twisted, forged into something used against his will. Every time he tapped into it, it was like touching the people who’d captured him.

It made him feel evil.

Loki didn’t like that feeling. He wanted the feeling he got sitting next to Melly. She was neutral in a chaotic storm. When he was with her, his magic felt clean. Usually. Today, though, it appeared he’d upset her. Perhaps he should apologize, though he didn’t know why.

“You’re a dumbass.”

Loki glanced at Wilson. “Explain before I stab you.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “New Years is important to Melly because it gives her a chance - as a sphynx - to shed the past year. All the magic she’d shut down, everything she’s touched over the year, it all goes away at midnight. It really is a chance of renewal for her, and you just shat all over her favourite day of the year.”

He winced internally. “And the kissing? I do not understand what she was talking about.”

This time it was Rogers who answered. “Traditionally, and this hasn’t changed since I was a kid, the first person you encounter in a new year — and the nature of the encounter — sets the tone for the rest of the year. A kiss is about strengthening ties you wish to maintain in the future. Usually, the kiss you share at midnight is with your sweetheart.”

The shock had Loki’s mouth gaping open. Melly had been thinking of him for her New Year’s kiss? Well, until he’d so gracefully stuffed his foot in his mouth. “I see.”

“It’s too bad you screwed that up,” Wilson said as he walked away. “Your two strongest supporters are Thor and Melly. I think you could have really had something there if you hadn’t been a total asshole.”

“Sam’s right.” Steve followed the first man. “Pretty sure she was as hung up on you as you are on her.”

“I am not “hung up” on anyone!” Loki protested.

Steve shot him a glare. “You keep telling yourself that. In fact, keep telling yourself that while Melly makes other plans for New Years and you get to watch from the sidelines.”

Loki didn’t like being wrong. He didn’t like being told what to do. He didn’t like being proven an imbecile. But he really disliked the idea of Melly finding and kissing someone not him at New Years.

***

Melly sighed as she stirred her drink. The New Year was fast approaching, but it felt strangely stagnant. There was no excitement at starting over — no thrill at a new beginning. She’d thought maybe, just maybe, the relationship she’d been cultivating with Loki, the one she’d yearned for from the moment she’d touched his magic, would finally flourish and grow fruit. Instead, it felt like it had wilted and the roots were rotting.

The martini at her side went untouched as she walked away, deciding it was better to leave the party than wallow in her self-pity and drag the others down with her sour mood, but when the doors to the elevator were almost closed, a hand shot between them. Loki stepped through and planted himself before her as the doors closed a second time and the elevator began to move.

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

Melly shrugged. What point was there in lying to the God of them? He would see through her excuses as easily as one saw through glass. “I was keeping my inane human trivialities to myself.”

He sighed and stepped closer. “I have been looking for you to apologize.”

Her eyes snapped back to his. “What?” Loki never apologized.

“It was brought to my attention that today is a special day for you. I should not have been so ignorant of your feelings when you have always been so cognizant of mine.”

She stared at him in shock. “Thank- thank you.”

“I didn’t expect you to leave the party so early.” His hand cupped her cheek, thumb drawing circles on her jaw. “Were you not wanting a midnight kiss?”

“I’d decided to forgo it this year.”

“I do believe that is considered bad luck, darling. You wouldn’t want to start the new year off on the wrong foot would you?” Melly shook her head. “And though you said you would not seek me out for your New Year’s kiss, would it be so terrible if it were me you shared it with?”

Again she shook her head. “But… you said it was foolish.”

His brow arched. “For which I apologized. Now, about that kiss?”

“You’re too early.”

He buried his hand in her hair and tugged her head back. “Consider this our rehearsal.”

She found herself pulled into his body and swept away on a sea of sensation when he plunged her into a pool of lust with nothing more than the weight of his lips and the flex of his fingers against her spine.

The dinging of the elevator arriving at its destination finally broke them apart, but not before Loki had pinned her to the wall and thoroughly ravaged her mouth.

“That was…”

“Indescribable,” Melly sighed. “Do it again.”

Loki tugged her from the elevator with a slight chuckle. “I will.”

“When?” she asked only to be caged against the wall.

“When I have you naked and writhing beneath me, screaming my name, I shall kiss you until the midnight bell tolls and the New Year begins because I want this relationship to start off right.”

Melly whimpered and gripped his shoulders. “Loki.”

“My little sphinx. My Melisandre. I want you to be mine. Only mine. You are my resolution.”

She smiled at him and tilted her head. “I am, am I?”

“Would you like to see my list?”

She nodded, and he released her to pull a piece of paper from his pocket. Number one on the list was Tell Melly how you feel. Two was Kiss her at midnight. Three was Don’t stop kissing her the rest of the year.

“Oh, Loki…”

“I find I have been most unhappy these past days with your absence. You make me feel… better about myself. You keep me calm, and you explain those things I do not understand. I find I am most inclined to your company.”

“Inclined to your company?” Melly smirked. “Are you trying to tell me you have feelings for me?”

He shrugged. “Perhaps.”

Melly lifted her hands to his face and drew him closer. “I love you too, Loki.”

Loki drew her away from the wall and magic wicked around them. The hallway faded and reformed as his dimly lit bedroom. “Are you going to purr for me, sweet sphinx?” he whispered against her ear.

She shivered and curled her arms around his neck. “Only if you kiss me at midnight, and keep kissing me thereafter.”

“Darling…” he crooned against her skin. “That’s a resolution I plan to keep.”

-The End-

 


End file.
